


吃掉佐野文哉需要5口【第四口】

by Lily_Enne



Series: 吃掉佐野文哉需要5口 [4]
Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Enne/pseuds/Lily_Enne
Summary: 为了舞簧不讲逻辑双性预警/怀孕预警/道具预警无明确感情线，do过就是爱过第四口给天文
Relationships: Black Out - Relationship
Series: 吃掉佐野文哉需要5口 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593004
Kudos: 1





	吃掉佐野文哉需要5口【第四口】

04  
fumiya没想到自己会有一天被人绑在浴室里，他的手和脚捆在一起，身体弯的像一张弓。而更让他意外的是，这个不怀好意的犯人是队里最小的弟弟，金城碧海。  
金城是个礼貌的孩子，常常对队友们用敬语，有时候大家会笑他太过严肃了，他会挠头笑笑，然后继续用敬语，固执地倔强。不过当他有求于人的时候，偶尔也会撒娇似的叠声喊哥哥。  
“fumiya桑知道吗？你的每一次交媾我都有想办法旁听哦。”  
“已经有四个人了吧，下一个对象是谁呢？本田桑吗？”  
“fumiya桑白天里说话不多，到了晚上倒是意外地爱叫呢。大概是深夜才会现身的百灵鸟？真是美妙的嗓音啊，叫得我都硬了。”  
金城蹲下身来，捏着fumiya的下巴逼迫他不得不看着自己。  
“可是fumiya桑，”金城看向他的身下，那里已经满是水迹，塞进去一半的震动棒嗡嗡地响着，“已经有那么多人围绕了，为什么还要在浴室里自慰呢？”  
金城把震动棒又推进去一些，然后用手指勾起fumiya胸前的蕾丝布料，一脸坏笑望着fumiya，  
“在训练服底下穿成这样，是不是等着挨艹？”  
白皙的胸膛起伏，挂在肩头的训练服里的是一条三角形的男士乳罩。那天被安藤吸出初乳后，乳头敏感到穿着衬衫也会勃起。胸前那两粒蜜汁激凸让他尴尬，只能去买了专门为乳头敏感男士准备的乳头胸罩，才好一些。  
“嗯！呜唔……”  
fumiya的声音里带着颤抖，金城低下头隔着布料含着他的奶子狠狠咬了一下。fumiya痛极了，却没办法大声叫出来。  
金城恶劣地衔住他敏感的乳头，在牙齿里轻咬，强烈的快感在胸口炸开。小三角胸罩已经盖不住激凸的乳头。  
隔着一层布料总是不够尽兴的，可金城像是故意如此，他隔着蕾丝拨弄挺立的红果。上下的敏感点都被刺激着，fumiya难受地不停扭动身体，他多想掀开那层薄薄的布料让金城直接吻他的乳头，可他的手脚被牢牢捆着，嘴巴里塞着口球，除了流泪他什么都做不了。  
金城玩够了，修长的手指又滑向fumiya身下，握住他还穿着勃起控制器的肉棒，在他耳边低笑，  
“fumiya桑，这么欲求不满……”  
fumiya本来穿着勃起控制器是为了防止自己过度敏感的身体在舞台上勃起，造成尴尬，可现在却为金城玩弄自己提供了完美的道具。  
金城摸上fumiya的前端，用拇指上的薄茧磨程明娇嫩的马眼，肉棒抽搐着溢出粘液。  
“唔……嗯啊……”  
fumiya被金城摸的发出呜呜的呻吟，肉棒想要更舒服，不住地往金城手里挺。金城在他耳边轻笑，然后吻他的泛红脸颊和眼角，吻到情动处，那呼出的炙热气息，烫的fumiya又神智昏沉。想要更多，想要金城给予的快乐。  
金城轻柔的把被欲望控制的fumiya转向镜子，他狐狸般的眼睛通过镜子狡黠地扫视他的身体，俯在他耳旁用沉着的声线缓缓说，  
“知道吗？我会听着你的呻吟，想像你浑身赤裸，不着寸缕的躺在我身下。我会舔遍你的每一寸肌肤，从锁骨到腿根，再到你的小腿。”白皙的指尖跟着语音的节奏拂过fumiya形状姣好的锁骨，停在潮红的胸膛前揉弄了一把，再顺着紧实的腹部下滑，来到柔嫩的腿根。  
“然后我会强硬的进入你，占有你，把你撩拨得忘乎所以，抑制不住的呻吟，腰身放荡的扭动，眼睛里全是泪水，手搂着我的脖子，腿圈着我的腰，”金城的手绕过淌水的花穴，摸到股缝里的那一处未被开发的“处女地”，于是便探过去，用温暖的指腹抚摸着上面的褶皱，不意外的让怀里的人一阵战栗。  
“你会哭着，一遍一遍的，求我干你。”  
fumiya霎时害怕起来，如果说之前的挑逗是少年人的某一种好奇心，现在抱着自己的这个人则可能会伤害自己。他忽然意识到金城是一个危险的雄性动物……  
他不由自主的就想逃开，他用膝盖蹭着光滑的地砖往前爬。金城狭长的眼睛里透出狠毒的光芒，他抓住他的脚踝一把将他扯回来，用力的掰开fumiya夹紧的臀瓣，让他的后穴全然裸露在空气中，同时手指对准那个紧致的小穴，不由分说的挤进了一个指节。  
“还想逃到哪里去呢？”  
“我早就该惩罚你的”金城说着又把中指往里捅了捅，“这才不过是惩罚的开始而已啊，哥哥。”  
后穴的甬道干涩的难以通行，金城无奈的把手指先抽出来，他嫌弃地抹了一把花穴的淫水来滋润后穴，另一只手恶趣味的抓着按摩棒肆意地搅弄。他不喜欢那个一碰就会分泌汁水的花穴，那里被别人进去过，他觉得肮脏，不过要是fumiya求着他射进子宫里，他也愿意勉强艹进去。  
“是我让你不够舒服吗？后面连一滴肠液都没有。”  
fumiya的身子因为紧张绷得直直的，他内心恐惧这个一下子变脸的弟弟，后穴下意识地缩紧，拼命地把突然闯进的手指挤出去。  
金城在fumiya腰上擦了擦被挤出的中指，猛地握住他身前的性器大力地套弄起来，一点没有怜香惜玉的意思。疼痛和快感一并袭来，fumiya觉得自己宛如欲海里沉浮的小舟，汹涌的浪潮就快要送他攀上顶峰。金城却压住了前端的小孔，堆积如山的欲望瞬间找不到迸发的出口。  
“唔唔……嗯！”  
“言语都是虚假的，如果你真的渴望，就应该用身体来取悦我。”  
金城解开搭扣，取出沾着涎水的口球扔到一边，坚挺的性器从裤子里跳出来，打在fumiya侧脸上，金城居高临下地望着他，  
“与城那桑应该教过你吧，怎么用身体取悦男人。”  
fumiya用舌尖舔了一下滑腻的顶端，溢出的体液带着些许咸味，被舌头卷入口腔。他亲吻着金城红色的龟头，然后一点点往下，舌面卷舔柱身，张口含住双丸，缓慢而认真的吮吸。他细细的回想着与城那教他的每一个细节，他生怕漏掉了某个步骤，惹得金城暴怒。  
鼓胀的阴茎被唇舌充分的服侍过，湿淋淋的闪着水光。fumiya努力把整根吞下去，他张大嘴巴，尽可能地避免自己尖锐的虎牙刺痛敏感的性器。他圆圆的眼睛时不时抬起来望向金城，偷偷观察他的每一个表情变化。  
金城觉得这样的fumiya既可爱又可恨，他如此乖巧，顺从地雌伏在他身下，甚至清楚讨好男人的套路，可这一切都是别人的调教成果。金城并非一个乐于直接窃取他人成果的人，他更喜欢调教的过程，让一个人由身到心彻底地烙上自己的名字。  
他要他属于他，只属于他。  
金城的性器堵在他嘴里，下面的花穴也被按摩棒塞得严严实实，浑身流窜的快感无路可去，不得不涌向股间窄小的出口，肠液不知不觉被分泌出来，润湿了此前干涩的后穴。  
金城敏锐地捕捉到fumiya的臀向后微微的耸动着，他露出满意的笑来，这是情动的表现，他知道fumiya的后穴已经迫不及待了。  
这一回，中指顺利地从穴口滑进深处，金城又把食指加进去。他骨节分明的手指曲起时，总会无意间隔着薄薄的肉膜撞到花穴里不停震动的按摩棒，fumiya会因此而战栗。  
“疼吗？”金城突然温柔起来，低头吻fumiya冰凉潮湿的后颈。  
“不……不算疼……”去了口球的fumiya也不敢大声，他把呻吟压在唇齿下藏着，怯生生地回应着金城的提问。  
“接下来，我会更大力地惩罚，”炙热的性器抵上后穴，缓缓推进去，熨平每一条褶皱，“要坚持住啊，哥哥。”  
fumiya脑中响起警报的铃声，他意识到金城每一句亲昵的“哥哥”后面都藏着狂风暴雨，危险正在向他迫近。  
金城却用手拖起fumiya的屁股，不紧不慢地寻找最适合艹弄的角度。性器只进去了一部分，冠状沟卡在穴口，马眼处能感受到软肉急切地渴望，柱身不自觉地又粗了一圈。金城也在忍耐，但他不想一股脑儿地塞进去，那样太枯燥了，在他看来那样直白的举动只是动物本能的交合，根本称不上性爱。他要欣赏fumiya被欲望折磨的表情，带着羞涩乞求他，然后他会吻他，给予他想要的一切。  
性器慢悠悠的前进，隔着肉膜感受花穴里按摩棒强烈的震动，酸涨的感觉从腰腹处滋生，fumiya觉得下身既满足又空虚。  
想要再多一些，再深入一些。fumiya的屁股不由自主地往后贴近，要把性器吞得更深，金城的手掌限制了他。  
“是像这样在穴口打圈，”金城把性器退回来，在红肿的穴口摩挲，“还是……整根干进去，艹你的敏感点。”金城猛地撞进去，fumiya挺着的性器一颤，射出一小股白汁。  
“要用哪一种呢？”金城停下冲撞，盯着镜子里的fumiya问道。  
“不要……碧海……不可以……你还没成年……”  
还差一步就要完全迈入禁区，他忽然想起金城的年纪，他还没到20，分明是个孩子，他怎么能和他做这种事？  
身后传来低低的笑声，听着有些骇人，金城松开一只托着屁股的手，用力地掐了一把fumiya的腰。  
“现在拿这个理由来搪塞我是不是太晚了？刚刚口交的时候哥哥有记起我未成年吗？吃得那么津津有味，难道……哥哥其实是个偏爱禁忌感的变态吗？”  
fumiya口中泛起腥臊的味道，让他仿佛一下子回到不久前的口交，金城滚烫的性器好像才刚刚从他红肿的嘴唇中抽出去。羞耻感潮水般淹没他，他看着自己在镜子中的身体，被勒出红痕的手脚，微张的唇，高高翘起的乳，以及吞吃着年轻人粗壮性器的穴。“变态”两个字在他混沌的脑海里炸开，fumiya觉得自己大概真的是个不折不扣的变态。  
他向后仰去，把胸口挺得更高，艳丽的唇在金城耳垂边开合。  
“碧海……唔啊……干我……“  
“变态哥哥要……哈……嗯啊……要碧海艹进来……求你……啊啊啊……让我坏掉……”  
金城的心愿实现了，他蓬勃的性器一下子抵到最深处，碾压那块发硬的敏感点，他把花穴里的按摩棒调到最大，操纵着有节奏地一来一回艹弄。  
fumiya发出高亢的呻吟，深夜的百灵鸟在今夜飞入了金城的领地。  
前后两张嘴都被塞得满满当当的，fumiya舒服极了，他粉嫩的性器前端渗出一缕缕透明的前列腺液。眼尖的金城自然不会放过，夜还很长，他不准许快乐转瞬即逝。他修长的手掌攀上小巧的阴茎，拇指把前端揉搓的红通通水淋淋的，fumiya被服侍的快要射出来。  
“哥哥，这些白汁是什么？”fumiya胸口挂着的黑色蕾丝布料湿哒哒的，上面有淡淡的白色奶渍。  
金城挑开布料，深红色的乳头立在空气里，性器每挺进一次，乳孔就吐出一波奶水，淡白色的液体顺着紧实的肌肤滚落。  
“是……是哥哥的乳汁……”fumiya侧过上半身，手臂主动地绕上金城的脖子，手指伸进他的发间，“唔……碧海……吸吸奶子……好涨啊……”  
冷落已久的乳头被突然含进温暖的口腔里，兴奋地立刻吐出一大波奶水，金城咽下去，用带着奶味的嘴唇亲吻fumiya。  
吮吸乳头的快感让fumiya的性器更红了，欲望即将喷薄而出。金城却恶趣味的用之前解开的勃起控制器束缚住了马眼，fumiya难受得眼泪连连，身体不住地磨蹭着金城求欢。  
金城在等着男人给他更多的惊喜，他坚信在情欲的驱使下，男人会展现更加淫荡的一面。  
“呜呜……碧海……不行了……嗯啊！”  
按摩棒在光滑的瓷砖上滚了几圈才停下，沾满淫水的顶端还在嗡嗡地高速震动着。fumiya无力地瘫软在金城身上，大口喘着粗气。他性器上的束缚被解开，迫不及待地喷出一股白浆。  
“会喷乳还会潮吹，哥哥真是像个女人一样，”金城把人搂在怀中，小心翼翼地吻去fumiya脸上的泪痕，“但是哥哥不乖哦，没能好好夹住按摩棒，要加倍惩罚才是。”  
“我会射进哥哥的子宫，把哥哥的肚子填得满满的，直到哥哥怀上我的孩子。”


End file.
